Angel of Mine
by PhoenixfromtheFlame
Summary: Au, Implied Slash. Sasuke can't be with Naruto, but neither can he live without him. Oneshot, Songfic. Written for the Mainfest Fanfiction Competition.


**Content Rating: T for Teen**

**Content Warning: Implied slash (Sasuke x Naruto) Tiny mention of suicide, Tiny bit of violence, Au, OOC (Out of Character, Sasuke).**

**Word Count: 1068 words (not counting words in bold)**

**Story Summary: Begins just after the Uchiha Massacre, and continues onto the fight between Sasuke and Naruto at the Valley of the End. Could be considered a song fic, if so the song is Angel of Mine, by Evanescence. This story has canon events until the end, however Sasuke's attitude can be considered non-canonical.**

**ANGEL OF MINE**

You are everything I need to see  
Smile and sunlight makes sunlight to me  
Laugh and come and look into me  
Drips of moonlight washing over me  
Can I show you what you are for me

Sunny blond hair, shining bright in the sun.

Deep blue eyes, always seeing past my defences, into who I actually was.

An ever present smile, never fading, no matter what.

You were always there, when I was sad, when I was mad.

You made me happy.

Angel of mine, can I thank you  
You have saved me time and time again  
Angel, I must confess  
It's you that always gives me strength  
And I don't know where I'd be without you

When my clan was killed, when my Brother left, He was there.

He didn't offer pity, or petty condolences.

He treated me like a real person.

He gave me sympathy, not faked or forced.

He gave me a shoulder to cry on.

He never changed, always hiding behind that mask of His.

Never showing the pain that He felt inside.

But that day . . .

He showed me that I wasn't alone.

That I could still feel, still care, still be cared for.

But then I remembered my Brother's words . . .

"Foolish little brother. If you want to kill me, hate me, detest me, and survive in an unsightly way. Run, run and cling to life. And then some day, when you have the same eyes as I do, come before me."

With Him around, I wouldn't be able to do it, to harness my rage.

His very presence drove the hate, the anger away, until only happiness was left.

I would never be able to kill my Brother like that.

And so I drove Him away.

After all these years, one thing is true  
Constant voice within my heart is you  
You touch me, I feel I'm moving into you  
I treasure every day I spend with you  
All the things I am come down to you 

But He never gave up.

Even when I dismissed Him, belittled Him.

He never gave up on me.

Unwillingly, I started to thaw, to open up again.

Until I saved Him from the boy on the bridge.

I told Him I didn't know why.

But I did know . . .

I couldn't lose Him.

I couldn't let His light go, couldn't let Him fade.

Angel of mine  
Let me thank you  
You have saved me time and time again  
Angel, I must confess  
It's you that always gives me strength  
And I don't know where I'd be without you

We fought, Him and I, against the snake in the forest.

It was then that I was bitten, corrupted, tainted.

I could feel it, whispering, promising me power and vengeance.

Even our lazy teacher's seal couldn't stop it.

But He did . . .

His laugh, His smile, His eyes.

It all grounded me, brought me back to reality.

He stopped the whispers, the promises, the taint.

Back in the arms of my angel  
Back to the peace that I so love  
Back in the arms of my angel I can finally rest  
Giving you a gift that you remind me 

He left with the white haired pervert.

He promised to bring back the famous medic to become Hokage.

Everyone knows He never breaks a promise . . .

I heard that my Brother was after Him.

And I left to go save Him, after all, I could never lose Him.

I could never let Him fade away, could never let Him leave me here alone.

But it didn't matter anyway. . .

I couldn't beat my Brother, I wasn't strong enough.

He was holding me back, stopping my anger, stopping the taint.

I had to leave, I had to get away from Him.

No matter how much I never wanted to stay forever.

Angel of mine  
Let me thank you  
You have saved me time and time and time and time again  
Angel, I must confess  
It's you that always gives me strength  
And I don't know where I'd be without you

The pink haired girl, she tried to stop me, offered to go with me, her desperation was annoying.

I declined, she could never see . . .

How much I despised her, how much His attention was on her.

How badly she treated Him.

Of course, He caught up to me.

He could never let me go so easily.

Despite everything, I was happy that He cared, that despite everything He still cared.

But then the taint took over . . .

We fought, I couldn't control myself.

I said hateful things, said things to drive Him away, so I wouldn't hurt Him.

But still He fought, red and black chakra dancing between us.

We battled, changing into monsters, showed our darker sides, our inner demons, revealed everything

But in the end He couldn't do it . . .

He couldn't bring Himself to kill me, so He broke my last connection to home.

And I broke His heart . . .

Standing there, hand through His chest, the taint faded.

And I looked into His eyes, terrified of what I would see.

But I only saw love, unconditional and warm, shown only to me

But His light was fading . . .

He was leaving me, alone, all by myself.

He tugged at me, put His mouth to my ear.

And I listened to His last words.

"I will always love you."

Everyone knows He never breaks a promise.

Then He was gone.

And I was all by my self, cold and alone.

My eyes glistened, red mixing with black.

Turning, whirling, spinning out of control.

He left me.

His light was gone, fading into black.

And black swirled around us.

Fuelled by grief, spawned by sorrow, the black flames grew.

I couldn't do it, couldn't go on without Him.

He'd left me behind.

So I would join Him, away from the pain, away from the fear.

Because I would not be left here, alone on my own.

I embraced Him as the black consumed us, in the Valley of the End.

And my last thought was of Him.

Of my Angel.

Of my Naruto.

Angel of mine  
Can I thank you  
You have saved me time and time again  
Angel, I must confess  
It's you that always gives me strength  
And I don't know where I'd be without you  
...without you.

**Thank you for reading.**

**This is my first completed story/one shot, and I hope you have enjoyed it.**

**Have a nice day and good luck.**

**Phoenix from the Flames.**


End file.
